1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus, and more particularly to a color image recording apparatus for forming a color image by using multi-nozzle heads.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, in a digital color copying machine using a plurality of multi-nozzle heads, data as to each of three primary colors, i.e. red, green and blue, are read out and then the read-out image data are converted into digital signals, whereupon the data of the digital signals are processed to form an image by using the multi-nozzle heads.
However, this multi-head color copying machine was sometimes encountered with non-uniform density of the output image due to the widely variable characteristics such as of the manufacturing process of the heads and/or of component materials of the heads.